


Hideaway

by firebirdphoenixxx



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/pseuds/firebirdphoenixxx
Summary: Amity runs into Luz at the library, and learns her unrequited love isn’t as unrequited as she thought.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 291





	Hideaway

Amity never had a clue how long she spent at the library. 

Even as a little kid, her days would get spent roaming through the library, reading any book she could get her hands on. And that hadn’t changed. Books became…almost an escape for her. Reading helped her forget about everything- her parents, her siblings, her friends (or lack thereof)- even if it was only for a bit. It was a personal, private experience- and a hobby that no one knew about. 

“Amity? Is that you?”

Amity snapped her book shut and looked up to see who could possibly have the nerve to interrupt her. Fuck.

Luz was standing directly in front of her. She looks so cute- No, stop it Amity! Pull yourself together.

“H-h-hi Luz!” Great job, dumbass.

“Hey Amity! What’re you doing at the library?” Luz pondered. 

“I’m reading. What’re you doing here?” 

“I came to read in peace, but I can’t find a good spot!” Luz groaned. Amity caught a glance at Luz’s book.

“Azura the Good Witch Number 5? I’m reading that too!” Amity said. Luz’s eyes widened.

“Really? We should totally read it together! Or something like that,” Luz said, and was she blushing? Amity couldn’t tell. But she had an idea.

“I have sort of…a reading corner, if you wanted to come read with me?” Amity asked Luz. Then she turned pink. “Or if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I was ju-“

“Are you kidding? I’d love to!” Luz laughed. She grabbed Amity’s hand- oh my god don’t panic- and let Her lead the other girl to her hiding place. Amity looked around, making sure no one else could see what she was about to do, and then pulled a book forward on the shelf. The shelves then opened, revealing a small room.

“Wow! This is so cool!” Luz said running into the room. She’s so cute when she’s excited!!

“So…can I read a book out loud to you? Like storytelling? It’s kinda my thing,” Luz bragged.

“I love y- I mean I’D LOVE YOU TO!” Nice save.

Luz sat down on the floor and opened Azula The Good Witch. 

“Chapter One.”

——————

“But what should we do?” Luz read in a high pitched voice. She cleared her throat, and then in a deeper voice read, “You’re Azura! Shouldn’t you know what to do?”

Amity laughed, looking at the other girl. Luz had put little orbs of light all around the room, and they captured her beautifully. Her hair was messy, her eyes were glowing- I can’t do this anymore. Amity leaned forward, almost directly in front of Luz. Luz looked up, and the book fell out of her hands.

“Hi,” Amity said, studying Luz. She was so perfect in every little way. She had little freckles on her face, almost invisible unless you were close up.

Luz giggled, a melody to Amity’s ears. “Hey there,” She whispered. “What’re you-“

Amity got a sudden surge of bravery, and pulled Luz towards her. Their lips met, and Amity felt like there was light radiating off of her. It was perfect, Luz was perfect. In every little way. From her laugh to her jokes, her smile-

Luz pulled away and looked at Amity, studying her. Amity felt heat rising to her face. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- I’ll go. I’m so sor-“ 

Luz burst out laughing. Amity got annoyed. What was so funny?

“I was wondering how long it would take you to do that,” Luz giggled. Amity’s face turned redder. 

“How long have you known?” Amity asked, majorly embarrassed. 

“Ever since Grom,” Luz said. “I decided not to say anything.”

“So you were messing with me the whole time?” Amity asked, becoming upset.

“Well, yes, but also because I didn’t know how to tell you that I liked you too.”

Amity’s eyes widened. Sure, she had suspected that maybe her feelings were mutual, but-

She didn’t have any more time to think, because Luz was looking at her with mischievous eyes, and oh- they were kissing again. Luz pulled away after a while and looked at Amity longingly. She got up and dusted off.

“Eda is expecting me, I have to go,” She said, and as she got to the doorframe she turned around. “Do you want to come with me?”

Amity blushed, then slowly took Luz’s hand. As the two walked out of the library. Luz took Amity’s hand and smiled. The two walked in comfortable silence for the rest of the walk, enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
